


shameless

by jonghhho



Series: Peer Pressure [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, i dreamed this ok, seonghwa makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: "Had a dream," Mingi pants into Yunho's neck as he shifts his hips a little. "'bout you."Or; mingi climbs into yunho's bed and things happen (¬‿¬)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Peer Pressure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy folks :)

It's still dark out when Yunho wakes to a body clambouring on top of him. Long limbs and a heavy grunt clues him in immediately to who the intruder might be, wriggling under his covers and laying down on top of him. Yunho cracks open one eye and in the early morning blues can just make out messy brown hair sticking up in all directions. The intruder tucks their face, skin warm and breaths heavy, into his neck. 

"Mingi, what are you doing?" He groans out, bringing up a hand to rub over his friend's back. Huh, he's not wearing a shirt. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The other lets out another puff of hot air and then Yunho jerks as he feels Mingi's mouth clamp over the tender part of his shoulder. A low whimper catches his ears as he feels Mingi shift on top of him and— _oh_. He stops running his hand down the other's back as he feels it, hot and heavy and _hard_ against his hip. 

"Had a dream," Mingi pants into Yunho's neck as he shifts his hips a little. "'bout you."

Yunho swallows thickly. Mingi's always been pretty shameless about everything. He's loud when he wants to be and quiet when he's feeling tired and overshares when they have long discussions about their feelings. And although Mingi and Yunho share everything with each other, he's not sure _this_ is what he'd been expecting the next step in their _very_ open friendship. 

"Mi–Mingi, this is–is this okay?" he asks, flustered up to his ears. He's probably beet red, even under the dark blue lights of the early morning. 

The other stops, raises himself up onto his elbows a little. "Only if it's okay with you?"

He sounds winded from his arousal and whatever dream he's had, but he also sounds unsure of himself. Yunho can make out his eyes, wide in something like fear, but he can also just make out the way his pupils are blown out, searching in the way they dart around Yunho's face. He's not sure what it is that makes him nod, but he does and Mingi's face goes soft, smile replacing the unsure look. 

And, well, Yunho's kissed Mingi before. They've known each other since high school and have shared some drunken kisses, some not so drunken kisses, and some plainly random kisses along the way. This kiss, though, is searing. It's mostly Mingi licking into his mouth hungrily and hurriedly without a care in the world for the filthy noises of spit and sucking—morning breath be damned. 

Yunho shivers from it, arm coming to wrap tightly around Mingi's middle and pulling him in infinitely closer. He can feel Mingi's erection straining against the thin cotton briefs he wears to bed and moans when Mingi cants his hips up against his and he can feel wetness of what he presumes is precum smeared against the insides of Mingi's briefs against the exposed sliver of his stomach, shirt having ridden up in his sleep and their jostling around. 

"Mingi–how–what do you need?" Yunho braves the question, stuttering because he's never done this before—whether _this_ be helping a friend get off or having any kind of sexual encounter _ever_. Mingi grunts, runs his teeth over Yunho's jaw. 

"Can I–is it okay if I–?" He cuts himself off with a choked out moan, lifts himself just enough to sneak a hand down. Yunho doesn't know what Mingi’s doing until he feels the exhale of breath and Mingi's hips dropping back down. 

The skin-to-skin press of his friend's hard length against him is strange. It's not bad in any way at all—actually, if Yunho's being honest, it's definitely hot. Spank bank material. He's just surprised? Maybe, because Mingi isn't just morning wood hard, he's _leaking precum on the exposed skin of Yunho's stomach, throbbing as he ruts against him in short little thrusts_ hard. If Yunho could see under the dark of the covers, Mingi's cock would probably be an angry red, glistening and hard and entirely too inviting. Maybe he's glad he can't see it. 

"–ah!" Mingi pants, rutting against him, smearing precum messily but uncaring about any of it. He lets out cute little whimpers, when the head of his dick catches slightly on the bottom of Yunho's shirt, probably sending an intense shock of pleasure through him every time. 

And Yunho, well, he's not really sure what he should be doing. Should he be kissing him? No, because Mingi's face is entirely buried in his shoulder, licking and suckling and biting as he shifts against him. Should he be helping him? Uhm, well, he's not sure how? Is it okay that he's also getting hard in his own shorts? Probably, _right_?

A high whine cuts off Yunho's thoughts and Mingi seems to be redoubling his efforts. The bed shakes and creaks just a little as he jostles them both, hips working hard and tight and Yunho finds his arm tightening around Mingi's middle again. It's like his body already knows what to do because this is Mingi and Yunho's familiar with Mingi. He's held him like this before—without the haze of lust surrounding them, of course. He moves his arm, almost directing the way his friend's hips thrust against him and something must feel really good because a sharp moan is punched out of him, muffled in the crook of Yunho's neck, wet and hot and making him squirm a little. 

"I'm–is it okay? Can I–can I cum, Yun? Please?" Mingi asks, turning his face in even more to suck at the sensitive skin just under Yunho's ear. He lets out a whine of his own as Mingi nibbles, hips working against him and he can _feel_ the precum sticky and wet and Mingi's hard length dragging just right and—Yunho can't work out why it feels so good for him but it does, just the feeling of Mingi practically vibrating in his arms is a heady sort of feeling.

"Yea–yes, Mingi. You can cum." And it's as if that affirmation is all he needs. Yunho wraps both of his arms around Mingi as the other cums. Hot semen coats Yunho's stomach in long spurts, dripping down his hip and no doubt wetting the sheets below. Mingi's hips stutter and still as if the sensation is too much and his thighs shake with the effort of holding himself still or with the force of his orgasm, Yunho doesn't know. 

The feeling of his friend's cum on his skin makes Yunho shiver and he's distinctly aware of his own hard dick, trapped between Mingi and him, begging to be touched and to _release_. And–

"Yun, I'm still hard," Mingi slurs, shifting his hips just a fraction and making Yunho suck in a harsh breath. The cum on his hip makes the slide smoother and Mingi must feel it too because he whimpers and moans out, rutting a little harder. 

"Are you–do you usually stay hard after–after you–?" He feels Mingi shaking his head, hips stuttering just a bit as he too sucks in a sharp breath. 

"Maybe we can cum together this time though? If you'd like?" 

Yunho watches as Mingi lifts his head, shoulders flexing around him as he slides a hand down to cup Yunho's erection through his shorts. He cries out at this, Mingi's hand stroking him lightly over his clothes and finger swiping over his sensitive head. Yunho balks at the way Mingi is watching his face, taking in his reaction and then—the _asshole_ —smirks. 

"You wanna know what I dreamed about?" He asks, hand stilling over Yunho. He leans in a little, lips ghosting over Yunho's in invitation. "Dreamed about fucking you."

The high sound Yunho lets out is a surprise to himself and to Mingi. He clamps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment as a delighted look passes over Mingi's face. Morning is lightening the sky outside and Yunho can see Mingi's features a little better by the second. 

"Aren't you glad San is sleeping in Wooyoung's bed?" 

Shit—Yunho hadn't even thought about San when Mingi had climbed into bed with him. Well, in his defense, he'd only thought Mingi had wanted cuddles after a bad dream. "Did you know?" He asks, a little appalled. 

"M-hm," Mingi hums, leaning in to drag his lips over Yunho's jaw again. "Saw him last night. Can I?" 

Yunho looks up as Mingi questions, fingers hooking over the band of his shorts and briefs, eyebrows quirking up. Yunho nods minutely and holds his breath as Mingi pulls the offending clothing down, just enough to get his erection free. Everything feels like too much now, air hitting his hard dick and Mingi's warmth lingering just above him—Mingi's eyes raking over his now exposed dick with something dark in them. 

"Holy shit, Yunho. Your dick is huge," Mingi says a little breathlessly and then questions wordlessly again, hand hovering over him. Yunho nods. 

The feeling of Mingi's warm hand on him is intense, searing in the most ridiculous way because Yunho knows what a hand on his dick _should_ feel like, and it's definitely not this—definitely not this different. He feels himself tensing at the intense pleasure. It's too dry and should make him squirm away, not shift forward for more, but that's what he does. Mingi chuckles above him. 

Then he feels Mingi shifting, thighs coming up and back bowing and then when Yunho looks, the other is straddling him. His throat goes dry as he takes in Mingi's cock for the first time—well, the first time hard. His head is swollen and red, slick from precum and his first orgasm. Long and curving slightly to the left, it's definitely different than Yunho's own. His is girthier, lengthier, more pink than Mingi's darker length. 

Their dicks are so close he can practically feel the hotness of Mingi's length radiating from the few centimeters between them. He wants to feel it against him, feel it twitch and throb as it shoots cum all over him again and–god has he always been this filthy minded? 

The feeling of Mingi's hand dragging over his previous release makes Yunho snap out of his thoughts and then he chokes as he watches Mingi, shameless and reckless and incredibly hot above him, wrap his cum stained hand around both of their dicks, using the slick slide to pump them in together in his fist that isn't nearly big enough to stretch around their combined girths. 

"F-fuck, Mingi!" Yunho moans, hips bucking up ws much as they can, pressed under Mingi's weight and trapped against the bed. Mingi swears colorfully along with him, squeezing just right. His fingers catch at the head of Yunho's dick, friction meeting deliciously and making a long string of precum ooze onto his stomach. 

"That's so hot," Mingi says, deftly collecting the bead of clear liquid on a finger and sinking the digit into his mouth. Yunho breathes out a shaky moan at the sight; Mingi's long finger between his swollen lips. It's filthy and maybe at a different time he'd be a little disgusted, but right now, in this moment with Mingi's weight holding him down and his thighs clenched firmly around his hips, it's almost too much for him to handle.

"Mingi–please," he's not quite sure what he's begging for, maybe to touch him some more or for him to put those fingers into his own mouth— _oh_ —but Mingi somehow seems to understand. He wraps his hand around them both again, working up to a quick rhythm, swiping his thumb over their heads every now and again. 

"I dreamed about how tight your ass was around my cock, Yunho– _ah_ –" Mingi says, leaning down next to his ear and whispering low in his throat. Yunho feels his thighs quivering as he gets nearer to the end. His hips try to buck into Mingi's hand and his hands come up to claw at his friend's back. "You were so tight and warm and _wet_. So messy too, drooling all over the sheets as I fucked you from behind and making the prettiest noises."

Yunho chokes on a moan, cheeks flaming as he imagines it. He's never tried putting anything in his butt, but he thinks it'll probably feel good, especially if it's Mingi's fingers or his dick–oh god. He's so close he can feel the tightening of the muscles in his abdomen, coiling and searing and–

"And you were begging me to go faster," Mingi continues, hand around them speeding up. Yunho wails at the feeling. His thighs clench and he feels the pressure building just under the base of his dick. 

"Mingi–" he tries but it just comes out a slurred mess. His head thrashes and he's afraid he might be hurting Mingi with the way he digs his nails into the other's shoulders, but Mingi doesn't let up. 

"And then you came so prettily for me, Yunho. Clenching around me so hard and thrashing around because it just felt _so good_ –" And that's all it takes for Yunho to cum. He clenches his eyes shut and wails probably a little too loudly as every muscle in his body tightens and releases in waves. He can feel the quick pace of his heart in his dick as it throbs with each spurt of cum that spits from the head, painting his stomach and shirt and coating Mingi's hand that's still working over the both of them. 

When Mingi reaches his own orgasm, Yunho's still riding his high, hearing fuzzy and head floaty. He registers Mingi's groan and more warm, wet cum spilling onto him, pooling in the space where their thighs meet and dripping. It's filthy and gross but it makes Yunho moan, breathy and tired and _sated_. 

Mingi slumps over him, dirty hand fisting in his shirt and breaths heavy and panting. Their softening dicks lay against each other and Yunho thinks it's probably a little weird and yet he doesn't feel weird at all, as if this truly is the next step into their ever evolving friendship. Relationship? He'll have to think about it some more. 

"That was insane," Mingi says, muffled into the collar of his shirt, amusement tinting his words. Yunho smiles. 

"You still hard?" He jokes, half to break his own tension and half because he's actually a little curious. Mingi whines and he can practically feel him pouting into his shirt. 

"Fuck off."

"I think you mean "fuck you' literally."

Mingi pushes off of him to bat at his shoulder, but there's no power behind it. Yunho just laughs and then accepts as Mingi leans in to connect their lips. This kiss is more familiar, exploring and curious and _sweet_. When Mingi pulls away, he's smiling. 

"So that means we can fuck, right." 

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter. you just came twice!" Yunho yells, pushing Mingi off of him and them grimacing as he feels the tackiness of their drying cum on his thigh and hip and–

"I'm sticky everywhere, Mingi," he deadpans. The other tracks his eyes down Yunho's body—his pants still tucked under his balls and pink blossoming on his neck. And just as Mingi's opening his mouth, there's a knock at the door. 

"Guys, it's ass'o'clock in the morning, please keep it down." Seonghwa's voice travels through the door sounding weary and raspy with sleep. Yunho and Mingi exchange a look of horror. Fuck–they had been way too loud. And then Mingi slaps a hand to his mouth pointing down at Yunho. 

"Shit I left a mark!" He whispers. Yunho's own hand flies to his neck where he's sure the mark is. The skin there had been tingling long after Mingi's lips had left. 

"Asshole!" Yunho punches Mingi with some gusto this time. Then they still as they hear Seonghwa sigh beyond the door. 

"Just...clean up please…" his voice trails off.

They wait soundlessly until they're sure the oldest is gone from outside the door and tiptoe to the bathroom together. It's nearly seven now and they're supposed to be up soon anyway so Yunho and Mingi shower together. He can feel the way Mingi's eyes linger on the mark on his neck and shivers, even under the hot spray of the showerhead, when Mingi's fingers ghost over the mark. 

"You can just wear a scarf, right?" 

Yunho rolls his eyes but nods. Luckily it's cold out and hopefully no one will notice. Silence stretches as they finish washing up and Yunho inspects the mark in the mirror when they step out. It's really not too bad, red and pink and itching to be touched. 

"Just remember not to suck too hard next time," he says to Mingi who's latching onto him, wrapping his arms around his and hooking his chin over his shoulder like they always do, except they're still naked this time. But it's not weird, just warm and kind of nice, if Yunho's being honest. Mingi perks up at his words. 

"So you'll let me fuck you next time?" He asks, eyes locking through the mirror. Yunho wrinkles his nose, but laughs and then pinches at Mingi's hand which makes the other jerk away from him with a yelp. 

"We'll work up to it."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!  
> come yell at me on twitter @jonghhho!


End file.
